


YamaHina Week 2017

by yamsfreckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Harry Potter AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rainy Weekends, The Pocky Game, YamaHina Week 2017, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: A short collection of drabbles for YamaHina Week





	1. Day One: First Times (First Time Camping)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: First Times  
> Chapter Two: Music  
> Chapter Three: Sugar/Fluff  
> Chapter Four: Weekends and Rain  
> Chapter Five: Magic/First Meetings  
> Chapter Six: Tears/Fears  
> Chapter Seven: 3rd Years/Graduation and Confessions
> 
> None of these are beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

_We really should have planned better_ , Yamaguchi thought as he and Hinata sat shivering in their tent, listening to the wind and trying to wait out the night. Kageyama and Tsukishima had fallen asleep a long time ago and Yamaguchi had to bite back the envy he felt.

It had been so hot in the city that the thought of a cool escape to the mountains was a welcome relief. They hadn’t counted on it being quite so cold; they didn’t pack nearly enough blankets.

“What time is it?” Hinata whispered and Yamaguchi was relieved for the distraction, however small.

“It’s 12:25,” he replied after a quick glance at his watch. He started bending his fingers to get blood flowing to the tips, glad he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.

Hinata hummed, acknowledging Yamaguchi’s answer. A huge shiver wracked his body then and he whined, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. “Maybe we should go restart the fire?” Hinata suggested.

Yamaguchi considered it. “We would have to leave the tent though…” The howling wind rattled the tent flaps and Hinata groaned in defeat.

They sat in silence a while longer, listening to the soft snores of the other two in between the gusts of wind.

Yamaguchi was acutely aware of the fact that, for all intents and purposes, it was just him and Hinata, since it would take a meteor strike to wake Tsukishima or Kageyama. He tried to think of something to say, since talking seemed to be a good distraction; however, lately he had a hard time talking to Hinata without getting embarrassed. A fact that could most definitely be attributed to the crush Yamaguchi had been developing over the last year.

Hinata shifted again and suddenly he was right up against Yamaguchi and the latter’s breath caught. Yamaguchi was expecting the shorter boy to shift away but instead he just got closer, almost cuddling into Yamaguchi’s side.

“Hi-Hinata?” Yamaguchi whispered, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

“Is this okay?” Hinata inquired. “It’s just really cold and you’re warm,” he laughed lightly.

Yamaguchi could feel his heart rate increase and a blush slowly form on his cheeks. Hinata did have a point. Cuddling definitely helped with the cold and it wasn’t that weird right? They were teammates after all.

“Yeah…It’s fine,” Yamaguchi breathed, flushing even more when Hinata buried his face in his shoulder.

Yamaguchi still had a hard time sleeping that night, but it wasn’t because of the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting day one late because I was out of town and forgot to do it earlier. I'm a mess.


	2. Day Two: Music (Orchestra AU)

“What about Pachelbel’s Canon?” Hinata suggested. “It’s so pretty!”

Yamaguchi shook his head quickly. He had been roped into playing Pachelbel’s Canon in middle school and refused to play it ever again. “Have you ever looked at the cello part for that song?” he asked. “I would rather play scales for an hour straight than play that.”

Hinata laughed easily, going back to sifting through the files of sheet music their conductor had given them.

Regional solo and ensemble was coming up and Hinata and Yamaguchi were trying to find a good piece for their string quartet to perform. The task had been left up to them as Kageyama was busy and Tsukishima didn’t have a preference for what they played.

“Hmmm… How about Mozart Quartet Number 15?” Hinata asked, pulling the music from the file. “It looks fun!”

Yamaguchi peeked over Hinata’s shoulder at the conductor’s score. It did look just about perfect. All of the instruments had moving parts and, while it didn’t look like easy music, it didn’t look impossible either.

“Yeah, I think that will work. We should listen to it as a group before we decide for sure, but I like it.”

Hinata sighed in relief, stretching his arms above his head. They had been sitting on the floor in the club room for over an hour going through music and were pretty sore by now.

“Do you want to go through Greensleeves one more time before we head home?” Yamaguchi asked, anxious to spend as much time as he could with his secret (or maybe not-so-secret if to hear Tsukishima tell it) crush.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, skipping across the room to get his viola and sheet music from his cubby.

Yamaguchi smiled softly as he unpacked his own instrument and rosined his bow. He lived for little moments like this when he got to spend time alone with Hinata. Dumb crushes aside they were actually really good friends and Yamaguchi was comfortable around Hinata. There was just something endearing about him that people couldn’t help but be drawn in and swept up in his enthusiasm. And Yamaguchi was no exception.

For as loud as Hinata was in general, when he was playing he was surprisingly quiet and serious. His nose scrunched slightly and he would sometimes subconsciously stick his tongue out during rather difficult measures. Yamaguchi knew this because he loved to watch Hinata play. He had long since memorized his part for this express purpose. Music affected Hinata more than it did most people. He lived and breathed for music and it was a mesmerizing thing to watch.

“Ready, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked, lowering his music stand to better suit his short height.

Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded quickly. “Yeah.” He set the metronome and took a deep breath, tapping his foot to the tempo.

“One,” Hinata began counting.

“Two,” Yamaguchi joined in.

“Three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am a bitter cello player who has had to play Pachelbel's Canon one too many times, fight me.


	3. Day Three: Sugar/Fluff (Pocky Game)

“This is so stupid,” Yamaguchi grumbled around the pocky stick in his mouth. “Neither of us is afraid to kiss the other so how is someone going to win?”

“Shh,” Hinata insisted, scooting closer to Yamaguchi on the bed.

They had been studying in Yamaguchi’s room for an upcoming test when Hinata had pulled out a box of pocky, exuding nothing but pure happiness and excitement. And Yamaguchi was pathetically helpless when it came to saying no to his boyfriend.

“It’s not about winning or losing,” Hinata continued, eyes twinkling in mirth and mischief. It made Yamaguchi’s heart flutter, though Hinata’s words confused him. It was a game. Winning was the whole point. However, he didn’t have time to argue his point before Hinata shouted “Go” and leaned forward, taking the other end of the stick in his mouth.

Yamaguchi chewed his way up the stick, meeting Hinata’s lips in the middle, just as he had expected. After the slight peck Hinata pulled away smiling. He pulled another stick out of the box and placed it between his own lips. He nodded to Yamaguchi signaling he was ready for round two.

Yamaguchi chuckled slightly, still confused. He indulged his boyfriend however and leaned forward, chewing his way up the stick and once again meeting Hinata’s lips in the middle. This kiss was slightly longer, though still not more than a peck.

When they pulled apart Hinata held the box out to Yamaguchi.

“How long are we going to do this?” Yamaguchi asked, pulling a stick out of the box and placing it between his teeth.

Hinata grinned. “Till the box is gone,” he said, leaning forward once again.

They continued like that, alternating turns and, as Yamaguchi predicted, tying every single time. Yamaguchi still thought it was silly but the light kisses and Hinata’s smile made for a worthwhile distraction from schoolwork.

They finally reached the last stick and Hinata placed it in his mouth almost smugly. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Hinata and placing his hands on the shorter boy’s knees. His hope was that a better angle would allow him to go faster and surprise Hinata by winning at the very end.

He couldn’t tell whether he was successful or not because as their lips met again over the last piece of pocky, Yamaguchi felt Hinata’s tongue trace his lower lip. He gasped in surprise and Hinata took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Yamaguchi’s brain short circuited because _oh, Hinata tasted good_. Like sweet chocolate and something very distinctly Hinata. The shorter boy’s tongue slid across his and Yamaguchi groaned helplessly, hands tightening on Hinata’s knees. They had made out before. Lots of times. And much more intensely than they did now. However this was so much better than the other times. The sugary sweetness of the melted chocolate on their tongues only added to the sweetness of the kiss and Yamaguchi found himself wishing it would never end.

When Hinata eventually broke the kiss Yamaguchi was rightfully disappointed. Hinata giggled at Yamaguchi’s discontent and pecked his lips quickly before pulling away.

“It’s not about winning or losing,” Hinata repeated, grin widening.

He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out another box of pocky this time strawberry flavored. Yamaguchi’s heart rate increased embarrassingly as he tried not to think about how sweet that would taste on Hinata’s tongue. God he was disgusting.

Hinata smirked, guessing Yamaguchi’s line of thought. “Wanna play again?”


	4. Day Four: Weekends and Rain (Canceled Plans)

Hinata huffed, staring forlornly out the window wishing the rain would just stop already. He and Yamaguchi had planned a date to the zoo this weekend but had gotten rained out in the first half hour and had to go home. He was rightfully disappointed.

He heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later Yamaguchi emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair as he walked over to Hinata.

“You can shower now, Shouyou,” he offered with a smile. “I left a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on the counter for you. They’ll be a bit big, but it’s better than wet clothes.”

Hinata nodded glumly before dragging himself to the bathroom. He didn’t realize how cold he was until he was under the soothing stream of hot water and he sighed in contentment.

He was still disappointed. It seemed like he and Yamaguchi never had any time to go out what with volleyball practice and Yamaguchi working part time at Shimada Mart. But he found the longer he stayed under the heady warmth of the shower the less upset he became.

He stayed in the shower until the water ran lukewarm and then finally cold. He dried quickly and reached for the clothes Yamaguchi had left for him. He smiled softly when he realized it was Yamaguchi’s taco shirt. It was the taller boy’s favorite shirt and Hinata often commented on how comfy it looked. He pulled it over his head, feeling a million times better than he had when they first got to Yamaguchi’s house. It drooped off his shoulder a bit, but it was soft and warm and smelled like Yamaguchi. It was perfect.

Yamaguchi’s smiling face was waiting for him when he got back to the living room and he patted the space on the couch next to him. Hinata gratefully sat down and cuddled up next to his boyfriend who threw a blanket across their laps once he got settled. He leaned up and pecked Yamaguchi on the cheek but pulled back when he noticed two steaming mugs on the coffee table.

“Is that hot cocoa?” he asked hopefully.

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Yep. With extra whipped cream.” 

Hinata grinned and reached for his mug. The sweet warm liquid was very welcome and it chased away the last lingering chill from Hinata’s body.

Yamaguchi grabbed his own mug along with the remote and turned the TV on. “I know you wanted to go to the zoo today, but maybe we can try for next weekend and we can just cuddle and watch Animal Planet today.”

Pure affection washed through Hinata and he nodded eagerly. “That sounds awesome!”

Once they finished their hot cocoa they shifted so that Yamaguchi was lying on the couch with Hinata curled up on his chest. The taller boy pressed a kiss to Hinata’s head before turning his attention back to the TV. They watched several documentaries keeping a running commentary throughout and Hinata loved how intimate it was.

Hinata’s eyes started to get heavy after a while. Yamaguchi’s fingers in his hair caught him by surprise, running over his scalp and twisting through the strands. It was nice. Relaxing even. He stifled a yawn and he heard Yamaguchi chuckle. It was so so nice. He didn’t care at all anymore that their date had been canceled, because all he really cared about in the end was that he got to spend time with his boyfriend.

The sound of the rain outside and Yamaguchi’s heartbeat in his ear lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow something from Hinata's perspective finally...


	5. Day Five: Magic (Harry Potter AU

“Shouyou, you’re not going to do well on your OWLs if you don’t start studying seriously,” Yamaguchi reminded the Gryffindor gently.

Hinata groaned and buried his face in his hands. “But it’s so hard!” he lamented.

Tsukishima looked up from his book and snorted derisively. “Let him fail, Yamaguchi. It will serve him right for waiting till the last minute.”

Yamaguchi sighed and kicked his best friend under the table. Tsukishima and Hinata got along like a house on fire, but they more or less put up with each other for Yamaguchi’s sake.

He and Tsukishima had been childhood friends. Their parents were friends and neighbors so they had spent a lot of time together growing up. Yamaguchi had been nervous that Tsukishima wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore after the former got sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin, but they hadn’t missed a beat in their friendship. They just didn’t see each other as much as they had planned.

In their third year Yamaguchi met Hinata Shouyou. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had combined potions that year and Hinata was…hard to ignore. They developed an easy friendship and when exam time came around they spent a lot of time in the library studying. They did the exact same thing their fourth year, except half of the study time was devoted to making out in between the shelves, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance.

Hinata was not the most brilliant person in the world, but he always managed to scrape by on his exams. This year though they had to take their OWLs and it was a whole different playing field.

Tsukshima glared at Yamaguchi and kicked him back. “Hey, it’s not my fault your boyfriend is an absolute moron,” he huffed.

Hinata made an indignant noise and flipped Tsukishima off. Yamaguchi could have sworn he heard the shorter boy mumble the word “asshole” under his breath as well.

Tsukishima sent one last glare Hinata’s way before packing up his stuff. “See you in Defense Against the Darks Arts tomorrow, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi sighed and nodded. “See ya, Tsukki.” He turned his attention back to his boyfriend once the blond had exited the library. “Sorry about him, Shou,” he said. He seemed to apologize for Tsukishima a lot. He wished they could just get along but they were both so stubborn.

Hinata shook his head. “He’s right though. I am an idiot.”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to disagree but Hinata’s bright smile caught him off guard.

“I guess I’ll just have to be your trophy husband,” Hinata finished, making Yamaguchi blush furiously.

“Shouyou!” he yelped, hiding his red face behind his History of Magic book. “We’re fifteen! And we’ve only been dating for a year.”

Hinata laughed. “Relax, Yamaguchi, it was just a joke.”

Yamaguchi shifted so he could look at Hinata over the top of his book.

“Though, aren’t first relationships supposed to be dumb and sappy and…” Hinata paused, thinking. “What’s that word that like…means you’re not really being smart about something?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Naïve?” Yamaguchi replied.

Hinata snapped his fingers. “Yeah! Naïve!” He leaned across the table and grabbed Yamaguchi’s book out of his hands. “Let’s just be naïve for a bit, Yamaguchi. It’s more fun that way,” he finished with a smile.

Yamaguchi’s blush increased but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Hinata kissed him. Maybe being naïve for a second wasn’t such a terrible thing.

When they finally pulled apart Hinata was blushing just as hard as Yamaguchi. It was cute.

“You still have to study though,” Yamaguchi insisted and Hinata groaned in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there was technically no magic but it's set in a magical universe so I'm counting it


	6. Day Six: Tears/Fears (Hurt/Comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short and poor quality hurt/comfort college au because I'm really not in an angsty mood at all sorry orz

Hinata rolled over in his and Yamaguchi’s shared bed. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand groggily. It was four in the morning and he had an early morning lecture class at eight. He groaned softly and turned back over, closing his eyes and praying he could return to sleep quickly.

A stifled sob had his eyes flying back open and that’s when he noticed Yamaguchi’s shoulders shaking slightly. Worry and fear were at the forefront of Hinata’s mind as he sat up quickly and gently touched Yamaguchi’s side.

“What’s wrong, Tadashi?” he asked.

Yamaguchi flinched, caught off guard and rolled onto his back so he could look at Hinata. Tear tracks ran down the taller boy’s face and Hinata’s heart lurched. He had seen Yamaguchi cry before. Many times. But he still hated it.

Yamaguchi sniffed, lifting his hand to wipe his face messily. “It’s nothing,” he whispered.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and motioned for Yamaguchi to sit up. He was going to make himself sick if he continued like this. “It’s obviously not nothing, Tadashi,” Hinata said gently. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but don’t feel like you have to suffer in silence, okay?”

Yamaguchi screwed his eyes shut before worming his way into Hinata’s arms.

Hinata didn’t know how long they sat there, but eventually Yamaguchi’s shoulders stopped shaking and his breathing steadied out. They sat like that a minute longer, Hinata running his hand up and down Yamaguchi’s back.

Eventually Yamaguchi pulled back, wiping his eyes again and chuckling wetly. “I’m sorry, Shou,” he said. “I’ve just been having a lot of doubts about my major and my job. Plus my depression and anxiety have been getting pretty bad lately.”

Hinata nodded in understanding. “You don’t have to apologize, Tadashi,” he said firmly. “But maybe you should make an appointment with your therapist,” he suggested. “It’s been a while since you’ve talked with him. And you know that I’m always here for you too, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded and swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I know. It’s just hard to break the habit of dealing with stuff on my own.”

Hinata leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss under Yamaguchi’s eye. “It’s okay,” he assured. “Do you want to watch a movie or something to take your mind off it?” he asked.

Yamaguchi shook his head slowly. “No, that’s okay. I would rather just cuddle with you a while longer if that’s okay…”

Hinata smiled. “Of course it’s okay.” 

They lay back down and pulled each other close, legs intertwining.

Hinata began rubbing Yamaguchi’s back again and he could feel his boyfriend relaxing against him. It was very comforting. He knew as soon as Yamaguchi fell asleep because the last lingering bit of tension in his body faded away and Hinata smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered, even though he knew Yamaguchi couldn’t hear him.


	7. Day Seven: 3rd Years/Graduation and Confessions (Second Button)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, giving someone the second button of your uniform is a way of confessing because that is the button that is closest to your heart.

Yamaguchi nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. This was his last chance. He absolutely had to do it today. Otherwise he might never get the chance again.

He clenched his fist around the button in the pocket of his slacks and he took a deep breath before hurrying off to the gym where the team was meeting to say their last farewells to the third years. Yamaguchi tried not to think about how much he would miss the team. The Karasuno volleyball team had been his family for the last three years and it didn’t seem real yet that he had graduated and was moving on.

“Yamaguchi!” someone yelled from down the hall and Yamaguchi’s heartbeat picked up. He would know that voice anywhere. The object of his affections, aka Hinata Shouyou, ran up to him, all smiles and bubbling energy and Yamaguchi was too gay to handle this. They walked to the gym together talking about colleges and future plans and Yamaguchi absentmindedly patted his pocket, making sure the button was still there. He wanted to give it to him now, but he was scared. What if Hinata rejected him? It was a very real possibility because Yamaguchi wasn’t even sure if Hinata was attracted to boys or not and there wasn’t really a polite way to ask.

He would give it to him after their kouhais had bid them their farewells. It was bound to be an emotional moment and he didn’t want to make that worse for Hinata or himself. They found Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yachi standing outside the gym waiting for them. Yachi immediately hugged both of them and she was already crying. Yamaguchi felt like crying too. These were his classmates. His friends. He loved them all so much and, even though they promised to meet up whenever they could on weekends and breaks, he would miss them all so much.

Tsukishima lead the way into the gym with Kageyama and Yachi following close behind. Yamaguchi made to follow them, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Umm…Yamaguchi can I talk to you for a second?” Hinata asked, suddenly serious.

Yamaguchi blinked, confused, but he nodded, following Hinata a few paces away from the gym doors.

“I know this is sudden and stupid and dumb, but I wanted to give it to you anyway since I may not get another chance,” Hinata explained, holding his hand out.

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but held his hand out, and Hinata dropped something small into his palm.

He blinked down at the button in shock, at a complete loss for words. He glanced up at Hinata to see the shorter boy blushing and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Is this…” he trailed off, holding his breath and daring to hope.

“It’s the second button,” Hinata confirmed quietly. “I like you, Yamaguchi. Will you go out with me?”

There was a beat of silence and then Yamaguchi was laughing with relief and joy. He was so so happy!

Hinata regarded him nervously and Yamaguchi reached into his pocket and pulled out the second button from his uniform and held it out to Hinata. “You beat me to it,” he said.

Hinata grinned and accepted the button from Yamaguchi. “So, is that a yes?” Hinata joked.

Yamaguchi laughed again and nodded his head vigorously. “Absolutely!”

Hinata’s smile took up his entire face and it was a blinding site. “Can I kiss you?” he asked hopefully.

Yamaguchi blushed, but nodded. He leaned down slightly and their lips connected. It was uncoordinated and slightly awkward, but it was warm and nice and Yamaguchi thought it was the best first kiss in the world.

“If you guys are quite done, the second and first years want to play one last match,” Tsukishima drawled from behind them.

They jumped apart, both flushing in mortification as they looked and saw about half the team standing in the gym’s doorway.

Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands in embarrassment, but not before catching a glimpse of the look on Tsukishima’s face. It was smug and just the slightest bit proud. As if he was saying _it’s about time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! I actually finished a fan week! I mean, I'm behind schedule and it's just a collection of drabbles, but still!
> 
> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
